koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki
ORB-01 Akatsuki is a mobile suit developed by the ORB nation in secret. Commissioned by Uzumi Nara Athha, the previous leader of ORB before his death, it was developed exclusively for his adopted daughter Cagalli, should she be in need of more power. However, when her duties forced her to remain on Earth, she handed it down to a then-amnesiac Mu La Flaga under the name Neo Roanoke. The Akatsuki represents the pinnacle of ORB technology, combining the versatility of the Strike with their own cutting edge prototype technologies. The machine's shimmering golden outward appearance is due to a special coating called Yata-no-Kagami, a mirror-based armor that can reflect beam shots back at their source. This armor is so potent that it is even able to completely deflect a blast from the Minerva's positron cannon. Using a system based on the Striker packs, it can be outfitted with one of two packs depending on the environment. The Oowashi pack gives it atmospheric flight capabilities and comes equipped with twin beam cannons and the Shiranui pack can be deployed for space combat, equipped with a set of remote weapons similar to the DRAGOON system found in ZAFT's mobile suits. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary (Oowashi) : , , , , , : Several slashes with its twin beam saber, ending with it tossing the weapon like a boomerang. : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to five times. :Hold : Fires a linked shot from its beam cannons. : , : Three kicks. : , , : Impales an enemy with its twin beam saber. If it connects, it follows up with two beam rifle shots, followed by a blast from its beam cannons. : , , , : Quickly flies in a circle with its twin beam saber extended in front of it. : , , , , : Rising spiral slash with its beam sabers. : , , , , , : Dashes forward, twirling its twin beam saber in front of it. : : Beam saber barrage, followed by a thrust with both beam sabers. If it connects, it impales the enemy, suspending them in the air and blasting them away with a linked shot from its beam cannons :Hold : Tosses its shield in the air and fires a barrage of beam shots into it, the blasts bouncing back into the ground to create a hail of beam energy overhead, ending in a linked shot from its beam cannons aimed at the shield, which bounces off and blasts anything nearby. Aerial/Dashing (Oowashi) : , , , , , : Connects its beam saber to its beam rifle to form a bayonet, attacking with thrusts and swipes an ending in two beam rifle shots. : , : Three kicks. : : Twirls its twin beam saber over its head, conjuring up a massive tornado of beam energy before tossing the whirlwind forward, ensnaring any caught in its trajectory. Stationary (Shiranui) : , , , , , : Same as Oowashi's :Hold : Launches three of its beam turrets and fires a linked shot. : , : Twin beam saber slash, followed by a spinning kick. : , , : Launches three beam turrets and fires several shots in a fanning pattern. : , , , : Launches four beam turrets, three of them surrounding an enemy and fires a linked blast inwardly. The four turrets will stay at side and link their shots to attacks. : , , , , : Same as Oowashi's C5 attack. : , , , , , : Launches all beam turrets. The beam turrets surround and spin around it to fire a spinning beam ring. The turrets will then hover above it, firing a barrage of beam shots to protect it. : : Same as Oowashi's but fires a linked blast from its turrets along with its beam rifle. :Hold : Same as Oowashi's, but continues to fire from its beam rifle while adding in shots from its beam turrets. Aerial/Dashing (Shiranui) : , , , , , : Same as Oowashi's : , : Same as Oowashi's : : Same as Oowashi's Special Equipment In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'Yata-no-Kagami': Can automatically reflect beam-based shots without having to guard. Category:Mobile Suits